An Akumatized Couple
by Ecofinisher
Summary: The "royal" wedding of the Evillustrator and Volpina. (Hawk Moth rules Paris AU, All characters are akumatized) This is for TomatoFox week day 1: Superheroes/Akumas.


**Tomatofox Week, Day 1: Superheroes/Akumas**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

* * *

In the underground station stood a few people waiting for the metro. A metro had arrived and as a few people wanted to enter, the door opened and a strong wind blew the people away from there.

"Back off!" Shouted Stormy Weather leaving the wagon along with a few other akumatized citizens.

"Simon Says, can you get Evillustrator some more help?" Asked Lady Wifi. "They're a bit late"

"Alright" Responded Simon Says and took his cards out, then threw it at some passengers of the metro.

"Simon Says help Evillustrator preparing everything for today's occasion" Demanded Simon Says and they got hypnotized and ran out of the metro accompanied by the pink suited guy.

"I'll be going to Volpina now" Said Lady Wifi pushing out of her phone a forwards sign. "I'll see you later"

At the cathedral, a few male akumatized villains were working in front of the park of the cathedral for the buffet. Kung Food was currently cooking a special soup in a big pot, while gingerbreadman and mama bear were putting on a big table various desserts and pastries for the guests.

Prince Eco and the Magician of Misfortune were cleaning the road together at the Pont au Double. Rogercop and Dark Cupid had closed the bridge due to the occasion, then observed Santa Claws arriving with his reindeer and a few passengers.

"Name?" Asked Dark Cupid.

"Santa Claws" Responded the akumatized Claus.

"And the passengers?" Asked the cupid.

"Stoneheart, Horrificator, Bomb Mime and Mime" Responded Santa Claws while the red and black akuma villain checked the list on his hands.

"Get in" Told Dark Cupid stepping aside so, that the sled could enter into the road of the cathedral.

At the side of the cathedral, Evillustrator had drawn in front of him a mirror, then drew a kippah to replace his current beret.

"Why are you replacing your old beret?" Asked Hawk Moth as he showed coming from the cathedral's door.

"I'm Jewish" Responded Evillustrator. "I told you that once"

"Right you did" Replied Hawk Moth. "And by the way, don't forget to wear your bow tie" Said Hawk Moth taking out of his pants' pockets and stick it in front of his red colored collar.

"That's an akuma" Said Evillustrator looking at the bow tie, which looked like an akuma.

"It's based on a akuma" Corrected Hawk Moth.

"Thanks sir" Said the Evillustrator then the Bubbler passed by the two, stopping in front of Hawk Moth.

"Hey dudes, have you seen Guitar Villain and Austin Ylvis?" Asked Bubbler, then suddenly someone screamed very loud, causing all to look around.

"Who was that?" Asked Bubbler, then a black panther passed by the three men.

"My animalistic instinct told me it was Volpina" Said the panther. "Nothing to worry"

"Yeah my father-in-law is right" Said Bubbler. "I'll be asking Mr Pigeon" Said Bubbler leaving the guys back. The Evillustrator looked up at Hawk Moth and pushed on the bow tie, showing it to him.

"Do I look good with it?" Asked the redhead, receiving a nod from the tall boss.

Inside a house...

"Eeep!" Shouted Lila looking herself in the mirror.

"I know it's weird to only wear a veil, but it's better than wearing the dress over your suit" Said Reflekta looking into the mirror too.

"Yeah you kind of looked a bit fat in the dress" Said Vanisher, making Volpina open her mouth to release her fox scream again, but her mouth was closed by Princess Fragrance's hands.

"Shush" Told Princess Fragrance leaning her face on Volpina's. "Imagine how Evillustrator will react at seeing how pretty my favorite vixen girl is" Told the Princess, making Volpina blush.

"Right, he must be getting into the church in a while" Said Volpina, while Miss Fortune tried to cut a hole for Volpina's long ears with a scissor.

* * *

Near midday, every akumatized villain sat inside the church and at the outside was Copycat guarding the entrance along with Gorizilla. Antibug showed up wanting to walk into the cathedral, but Copycat stopped her.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Asked Copycat.

"To the wedding, where else?" Responded Antibug rudely.

"I'm afraid it's not possible" Replied Copycat. "You're on the not wanted list" Said Copycat looking at the list, which only said Antibug's name and Assi Heartless.

"What?!" Shouted Antibug shocked. Behind her came the Mime driving an invisible vehicle, while far behind him sat Volpina with Princess Fragrance and Reflekta.

In the inside the Evillustrator looked at the entrance waiting for his fiancé to enter into the cathedral.

"Can't wait for her" Said Evillustrator, then Guitar Villain started to play the wedding hymn on his guitar and Volpina entered accompanied by the Mime and her two best friend through the corridor.

The Evillustrator blushed at seeing his akuma fiancé coming along the corridor with the others.

" _He looks so adorable with that bow tie"_ Volpina thought smiling, then arrived at the altar standing in front of the Evillustrator.

"My lady?" Asked the Evillustrator showing her his hand, which she gladly took. Both turned around to the priest, which was Hawk Moth to start the ceremony.

"We have gathered here all together to celebrate the royal marriage of my oldest, adoptive son with his fellow partner, which I'm proud to call her my daughter in law..."

"Yay this is my last ship to get married" Said the Shipper crossing the names Evillustrator and Volpina out of her list and she only had Hawk Moth with Le Paon as last on the paper.

"Guess I owe you something" Replied Betman taking a few cash bills out of his pocket. Pharao sat next to Betman and looked to the side, where Timebreaker sat.

"Sis, what time is it?" Asked Pharao, then observed his sister checking the time on her antique clock.

"12:04" Responded Timebreaker.

"Oh it's time for me and Darkblade to exchange the turns" Said Pharao standing up and walking up at the door.

At the altar Volpina and the Evillustrator were holding hands while glaring into each other's eyes.

"Volpina, do you take Evillustrator from this day as your love wedded husband. To love him, protect him, fight side to side with him, until forever comes?"

"Yes I do" Responded Volpina smiling.

"Evillustrator, do you take Volpina to be you love wedded wife. To love and protect her, fight side at side with her, draw yourself together a future, until the eternity?"

"Yes I do" Replied Evillustrator glaring into Volpina's forest green eyes with his ice blue.

"I ask now Schmid to give them the alliances" Said Hawk Moth and a Grey skinned guy with a green overall walked up at the two villains, then took from a large red box a type of bracelet and gave one to Volpina and the other one for Evillustrator.

"I promise to you Evillustrator to protect you, fight for you, to shower you up with love, until the end of our time" Said Lila placing the bracelet on Evillustrator's, which clinched itself on his arm.

"By the way, it really is for the eternity" Informed Hawk Moth and both nodded.

"I promise to you Volpina to be a great husband, which protects you, fights for you and does his best to make and keep you happy. I...I promise you, that my love for you lasts forever" Said Evillustrator placing the bracelet on Volpina's arm, which also got clipped on the vixen's arm.

"With those steps done, I declare you to fox and artist….man and wife...you know, what I mean" Said Hawk Moth, then the Evillustator drew on his tablet a wine glass on the ground and stamped on it.

"Mazel Tov" Shouted a few akumatized villains, then the Evillustrator looked at Volpina, which jumped at him kissing him, wildly.

All applauded at the engaged couple and the girls at the front were in love with the ceremony.

"Aww" Said Reflekta.

"Aww" Replied Princess Fragrance.

"Graghrgragghgra" Mumbled Horrificator glaring up at the altar.

"Now it's time to attack the buffet!" Told Hawk Moth and all ran out accompanied by the couple and the boss of the akumas.

"Hey, hey you two stop there!" Demanded Lady Wifi throwing from her phone a stop sign at them, making them stop in the air.

"I love your powers" Said Chat Blanc walking up to the Evillustrator.

"Hey can I do this?" Asked Chat taking the Evillustrator's hand to put one of the fingers inside the purple nose.

"Hehe" Chuckled Chat Blanc and suddenly the pause sign disappeared and the Evillustrator hit Chat Blanc in his face with the other hand.

"You're welcome" Said the Evillustrator.

"Worth it…." Groaned Chat Blanc lying on the ground.

* * *

At the outside everyone was at the buffet eating the aperitifs of the wedding.

"I love those Chinese snacks" Said Replay. "I think I'm going to eat another one" Said the guy pressing his watch to reverse back to get his dumpling back, so that he could eat it again.

"Sir, you got enough here on the buffet" Said the butler, which was masked like a penguin.

"No it's fine Nootler" Said Replay and behind him passed the Pixelator seeing at the big choice on the table and stopped in front of a tower with shrimps and a sauce inside the bowls of it.

"Mmh" Replied Pixelator and pressed the button on his blue glasses to scan the tower, which then disappeared into his device. He giggled and made his way to the next table, then behind him showed up Style Queen to look surprised, that the shrimps were gone.

"What?!"

Near a light Grey wedding cake stood Volpina with her husband, Hawk Moth and Le Paon.

"Cheers!" Wished Hawk Moth hitting the champagne glass of the on the other three's glasses.

"Has anyone tried the tiramisu?" Asked the Evillustrator. "They're really good" Said the groom, then received Volpina's arm between his and he leaned his head on hers, making her smile.

"Congratulations Volpina and Evillustrator!" Shouted Princess Fragrance holding her perfume gun towards them.

"No!" Shouted both and the princess took it back giggling.

"Just kidding" Said the princess and gave both a hug.

"Congratulations to the newly wed couple!" Shouted a green female akuma with a pink turban covered with plastic flowers. "Woohoo!" Said the female throwing petals at the couple.

"Thank you" Said the Evillustrator while he and his wife were been showered by the pink petals.

Miss Fortune showed up looking around calling for somebody.

"Chat Rouge! Chat Rouge!"

"He's playing with Reflekta!" Shouted Princess Fragrance.

"What are they playing?" Asked Miss Fortune, then they heard a sort of taser from the near and three Reflekta copies passed by running.

"Daddy!" Shouted one of the Reflekta copies. Miss Fortune rolled her eyes and walked behind the kids.

"Chat Rouge get back to mama" Demanded Miss Fortune.

"Are you two seeing forward to have….you know...a successor?" Asked Hawk Moth playing with the champagne in his glass.

"I _really_ loved to" Said Volpina caressing the Evillustrator's cheeks, making him blush. "What do you think?"

"If I ever find a zipper on myself, that would be great" Replied the Evillustrator and Volpina raised an eyebrow then looked at his back.

"Hawk Moth" Asked Volpina. "Why doesn't he have a zipper?"

"Well uh….I kind of forgot to add them" Responded Hawk Moth.

"You also don't have one" Said the Evillustrator looking at Volpina's back.

"What?" Replied Volpina shocked. "How are we ever going to reproduce?"

"How am I going to pee?" Asked the Evillustrator looking at Hawk Moth.

"Well...I need to think about doing this on you two" Told Hawk Moth.

"And don't forget the others" Mentioned Paon and Hawk Moth nodded.

"And mines you can do right now!" Growled Volpina and Evillustrator had took his tablet to draw something on it, which appeared behind Volpina's back.

"What was that?" Asked Volpina passing her hand on the back finding a zipper line on there.

"Does it open?" Asked the Evillustrator, while Volpina tried to pull it up and down. "Great" Replied the redhead after seeing the result, then drew one in front of his body. "Perfect"

"You choose the perfect place for it" Volpina said with a flirty look at the purple skinned akuma.

"It's also easier for me to take it off then"

"Or for me" Said the vixen akuma placing her fingers on the tip of the zipper, making Evillustrator blush.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to try one tiramisu" Said Paon walking off.

"I'm going to check out for the croissant" Said Hawk Moth leaving the couple alone, when Volpina started to embrace him hardly close to her, making him do a dreamy face.


End file.
